Star Wars: Incarceration
by SeanNKoury1
Summary: The tale of a man behind bars, set in the Star Wars universe.


(C) 2001 Sean N. Koury. Based on the universe and situations  
created by George Lucas. STAR WARS and its likenesses are  
owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. This story takes place eighty-two  
years before Star Wars Episode Four: A New Hope.  
  
  
Star Wars: Incarceration  
by Sean N. Koury  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
To: Governor Fentok Parnel  
Gerhelion Sector Command  
From: Warden Gril Ornam  
Gerhelion Penal Facility, planet Gerhelion  
  
  
Governor,  
  
You requested a report on the recent incident at the  
Gerhelion Penal Facility. Why this particular incident is  
of any more interest to you than any other, I do not under-  
stand. I will admit to some curiousity on the matter, however,  
I will not press the point.  
  
  
Enclosed are pages from Prisoner # 113478-2B's personal  
journal. I apologize for the crudeness of the account; the man  
was definitely no story teller.  
  
  
Also enclosed are a few eyewitness accounts. I am about to  
begin interrogating the instigator tonight. A complete transcript  
will follow.  
  
  
Warden Ornam  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
FROM THE JOURNAL OF PRISONER # 113478-2B (Gerg Daetsnah)  
  
  
DAY ONE  
  
  
My name is Gerg Daetsnah, and I am a criminal.  
  
  
At this very moment, I'm sitting shackled to my seat inside  
an old model PTV, enroute to my new home at the Gerhelion Penal  
Colony. There are about twenty other prisoners in here with me,  
each of them looking as miserable as I feel. And I feel awful.  
  
  
The planet Gerhelion is a miserable planet to look at. It's  
all grey and murky, kinda like my mood. The local vegetation is  
mud, which is to say, of course, that there is no vegetation.  
None that's visible to the naked eye, anyway.  
  
  
Why am I here, you ask? Well, I murdered someone, of  
course. How else do you think you get to go on a trip to such a  
wonderful vacation spot.  
  
  
I grew up on the planet Ingo. Yeah, I know you didn't ask  
for my life story, but I don't care, y'see. I'm setting the  
mood; building the atmosphere, like a real writer would. So just  
sit down and shut up.  
  
  
Where was I? Oh yeah. I grew up on Ingo, and life was rough.  
Everyone says that, I know, but I'm telling the truth.My dad was a  
glitterstim addict, and mom, well, mom was a lady of the night, if you  
catch my drift. Dad used to beat me. Regularly.  
  
  
I mostly worked as a gun-for-hire. One day, one of the  
local Anno-Dat crimelords (who shall remain nameless) hired me to  
infiltrate one of his rival gangs. The rival, a mean bastard by  
the name of Bilbav Trenaken, had recently sneaked someone into  
the Anno-Dat's gang and had had his son killed.  
  
  
I was to return the favour.  
  
  
And I did. I became close friends with Trenaken's boy, a  
little weasel named Pofal. I waited two months, until the boy  
trusted me with his life.  
  
  
Then I stuck him with his own vibroblade. I still laugh  
when I envision the hurt look in his eyes, as his life dripped  
out onto the sidewalk in a dark, red pool. How wonderful.  
  
  
Unfortunately, a local law enforcement officer happened onto  
the scene, and there I was in all my glory. Needless to say, he  
blasted me up real good.  
  
  
So four bacta sessions later, here I am.  
  
  
A Gammorean sitting behind me just coughed up some black  
crud. How nice. At first I think to help, but the guard that  
just whacked Pigman in the head with his shockstic changes my  
mind. That probably hurt like hell.  
  
  
The blond human to the left of me leans over and asks, "What  
are you in for?"  
  
  
I look him up and down. You have to be careful. Never show  
fear. Finally, decide to answer him. "I killed a guy? You?"  
  
  
The blond man gets a faraway look in his eyes, then  
chuckles. "Same. We should compare notes." He lifts his hand.  
"Name's Coban Jeets."  
  
  
I look at his hand like it's covered in sores. I don't  
shake it, but I do answer him. "I'm Gerg. Gerg Daetsnah."  
  
  
Jeets nods, then looks forward the the front of the PTV,  
out the window. I can see Gerhelion Penal Colony ahead, looming  
menacingly. It looks like crud. "Home sweet home," I mutter.  
  
  
That's when the guard decides I need a dose from his shock-  
stic. Damn, it does hurt like hell!  
  
  
Jeets leans back in his seat and laughs.  
  
  
DAY TWO  
  
  
So here I am, safe and sound in my new home. Boy, I'm  
having so much fun.  
  
  
After getting off the PTV yesterday, Jeets and the rest of  
us got to meet our keeper, one Warden Gril Ornam. The guy has  
got to be the biggest sklaghead I've ever met.  
  
  
Anyway, after our 'Initiation', we were given the grand  
tour of the place. Glad I don't have to stay here forever; oh  
wait, I do.  
  
  
My cell stinks. My cellmate, the Gammorean who was coughing  
up that black stuff, stinks even more. I am thinking of asking  
for my own private cell, one with a view of the grounds. Yeah,  
like that'll happen.  
  
  
Anyway, today we get put to work. It is a grueling job, let  
me tell you. Mining ore. They say that the stuff we are mining  
is something important, but it just looks like a bunch of rocks  
to me. And they're too cheap to even give us some laser miners.  
All we have are some old fashioned pics. They say it's so we  
don't try to hurt the other prisoners. Gimme a break. I could  
kill someone just as easily with this pic as I could with any  
laser drill.  
  
  
At least Jeets seems to be an alright guy. Right now, it's  
break time, and he's off trying to get us some cigarras. He says  
prisoners always manage to have stuff like that. I'm standing  
next to our new friend, a huge Barabel by the name of Okteppr.  
I'm sure he'll come in useful in a place like this.  
  
  
Jeets comes running up. "Hey, look what I got," he says,  
holding up two cigarillos. Not quite as good as a cigarra, but  
they'll do. He hands one to me, and I use a sparkstick to light  
it. Taking a long haul off of the thing, I let out a sigh and  
smile.  
  
  
"Good job, Jeets. You're a lifesaver." Jeets just laughs.  
Okteppr asks where his is.  
  
  
"Sorry, big guy. I didn't know Barabels smoked."  
  
  
The Barabel shrugs his huge keratin-scaled shoulders. "We  
do not, as a rule. But it is the thought that counts." Me and  
Jeets break out into guffaws. Okteppr was alright.  
  
  
One of the guards shoots his blaster in the air, and we all  
turn to see what's going on. A gigantic Wookiee prisoner is  
in a fight with an equally gigantic Barabel. Okteppr nudges me,  
and points at the Barabel. "That one is Bonterap. He is the  
boss here. Wookiee will learn this."  
  
  
I turn to watch. Bonterap has the Wookiee raised over his  
head. Just then, three guards rush in and stick the Barabel with  
their shockstics. At first, they seem to have no effect, but  
after three more shocks, Bonterap flings the Wookiee and falls to  
the ground. The Wookie crashes into some poor little Rodian, and  
they both end up in a heap. The guards grab Bonterap under the  
arms and drag him away.  
  
  
I shrug. "Big guy doesn't look so tough to me." This draws  
amazed-looking stares from some of the other prisoners around me  
and Okteppr leans down to whisper in my ear, "You would be wise  
to keep such remarks to yourself, Gerg. You do not want Bonterap  
after you." He stands up to his full height and flashes his  
razor-sharp teeth at me. "Trust me on this."  
  
  
Jeets taps me and points to the Wookiee. This is when I  
first notice the gaping bitemark in the Wook's stomach. As the  
guards try to move him, the Wookiee's guts come pouring out. The  
guard begin vomiting, causing some of the prisoners to laugh. I  
just stare.  
  
  
"I didn't even see the Barabel bite him," Jeets groans.  
"Not the way I'd choose to go." He turns to look at Okteppr, or  
to be more precise, Okteppr's teeth. The Barabel chuckles, then  
turns and walks away.  
  
  
That's when the rest of the guards rush down into the  
prisonyard, shockstics blazing.  
  
  
Great. My first riot.  
  
  
DAY FIVE  
  
  
I am sitting in the mess hall, choking back the greyish  
glop that passes for food around here. I'm sitting with  
Jeets and another new friend, Cantah Beels. Cantah is a  
Lemorian. He is a feline-type that kind of reminds me of the  
little pittens I used to torture when I was a lad. He's a  
good sort, though. Not too bright, though.  
  
  
As I shovel another mouthful of gruel into my mouth, Cantah  
leans over the table to say something.  
  
  
"Did you hear that Bonterap is out of solitary?" he asks, as  
some of his food falls out of his mouth onto the table.  
  
  
Jeets and I nod our heads. I had just heard the news from  
my Ho'Din buddy, Kellt. "So what?" Jeets says.  
  
  
Cantah looks around him before continuing. "I heard he's  
out to get Okteppr. Seems the prison isn't big enough for two  
Barabels." He leans back is his chair.  
  
  
Jeets and I exchange worried glances. Okteppr can handle  
himself in a fight; I've seen him do just that on numerous  
occasions in my short stay here. But even Okteppr himself would  
admit he's no match for Bonterap. "Did you tell Okteppr this?" I  
ask.  
  
  
Cantah laughs. "Of course I did. Right after I told Warden  
Ornam."  
  
  
Jeets chokes and some of his lunch flies out of his mouth.  
"You told the warden?" he sputters. "Are you daft?"  
  
  
I had to agree. "Yeah. You just signed your own death  
warrent, Cantah."  
  
  
The Lemorian looked worried now. "What do you mean? What  
was I supposed to do?"  
  
  
"I don't know," I say, wagging a finger in his catlike face,  
"Keep your mouth shut. Bonterap's gonna gut you."  
  
  
Cantah's eyes glance nervously around the mess hall.  
Spotting Okteppr sauntering our way, he stands up. "Okteppr,  
pal. You're not gonna let that bruiser do anything to me,  
right?"  
  
  
Okteppr places his hand on Cantah's shoulder. "That was a  
very foolish thing you did, my friend. Warden Ornam just placed  
Bonterap back in solitary. For another ten days." He glances  
over at me and Jeets. "Apparently, the warden told him he got  
the info from Cantah here."  
  
  
Cantah looked as if he was going to die where he was  
standing. "Why that lousy, kriffing bastard! He said he'd keep  
my identity a secret."  
  
  
Jeets looked sadly at the Lemorian. "Looks like the cat's  
out of the bag."  
  
  
DAY THIRTEEN  
  
  
There are two more days until Bonterap gets out of solitary.  
Cantah has been busy trying to get the other prisoners to help  
him out, but so far he has no takers. Jeets, Okteppr, Kellt and  
I have told him repeatedly that we will back him up, but it  
doesn't seem to be calming his nerves. My Gammorean cellmate,  
Chogg, has offered his help, as well. He's obviously too stupid  
to understand the situation.  
  
  
What does that make me, then?  
  
  
I am sitting in my cell alone. Chogg is working his mining  
shift. Mine starts in two hours. Until then, I have nothing to  
do except sit and contemplate the situation.  
  
  
As I am doing this, Jeets comes in. He had a family visit  
today, or so he told me. As I look up at him, I am surprised to  
see his face is wet with tears.  
  
  
"Hey, Gerg. What's up?"  
  
  
I tell him to sit. "Never mind me. Have you been crying?  
What happened?" Jeets has become a close friend to me over the  
last half a month. Probably closer then any friend I've ever  
had. He was usually so full of life, which is saying a lot,  
considering where he was.  
  
  
Jeets wipes his face, seeming ashamed to be showing that  
kind of emotion. He looks over at me. "My son came today to  
see me." I nod. "He told me that my...wife has been..." He  
stops here and begins to cry again.  
  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder and tell him to take his time.  
But I've figured it out already; Jeets' wife is dead. He talks  
about her constantly, so much so that I felt like I knew her.  
She seemed like a wonderful person.  
  
  
"She's dead, Gerg. Shot down like a womprat in the street.  
All because she didn't have any money to give her attacker." He  
stands up, anger replacing his grief. "It's my fault, Gerg. I  
should have been there for her. Not locked up in this place."  
  
  
He pounds his hand against the wall of my cell. Hard. I  
can see his hand beginning to bleed. I stand up. "Jeets...  
Coban, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."  
  
  
He whirls on me, and for a second I think he's going to  
punch me. Then he settles down, and his head falls forward,  
staring at the floor he says in barely a whisper, "My son does."  
  
  
"Look, Coban, he's just mad right now, like you. He'll come  
around eventually. I'm sure wherever she is, your wife doesn't  
blame you." I surprise myself with this speech; I've never been  
good with this kind of stuff. Comes from a cruddy upbringing.  
That and the fact that I've never cared for anyone except myself.  
But I continue on anyway, trying to make Jeets fell better. "I'm  
sure that wherever she is, she still loves you just as much as  
she ever did." Arrgh! If I start bawling, I'll never forgive  
myself. Big tough murderer guy, bawling because his friend is  
under some emotional distress. What is wrong with me?  
  
  
Surprisingly, my talk seems to help. Jeets looks up at me  
and manages a half smile. "She did love me," he mumbles. "Core  
only knows why, but she did love me. More than life itself."  
  
  
He sits down on my bunk, and we spend the next two hours  
before shift talking about Jeets' wife.  
  
  
Cantah's problem has been forgotten for the moment.  
  
  
DAY FIFTEEN  
  
  
It is the last day of Bonterap's solitary confinement. We  
are ready for anything. Not surprisingly, nobody has seen Cantah today.  
  
  
Surprisingly, Bonterap doesn't try anything. He glares at  
Okteppr during our shift in the mines, but that is all. Okteppr  
is nervous about this. Jeets, still slightly subdued after his  
wife's death, but more like his usual self, tells us we should  
be cautious.  
  
  
Sounds like good advice to me.  
  
  
DAY SIXTEEN  
  
  
Kellt and I manage to pull laundry duty today. Chogg is  
around here somewhere, as well. Though why anybody would assign  
a black crud spewing Gammorean to laundry duty is beyond me.  
  
  
Nobody has seen Cantah for two days.  
  
  
Kellt passes me some folded prison fatigues and asks, "So  
where exactly do you think Cantah is hiding?"  
  
  
I look up into the Ho'Din's willowy face, watching the worm-  
like tube things on his head as they jiggled. Then I shrug.  
"Who knows? Somebody told me that Lemorians are good hiders.  
He's probably just holed up in the basement somewhere."  
  
  
Kellt looks dubious. "I don't know. You'd think that the  
guards would have found him by now."  
  
  
I take a moment to ponder this. I've been doing that a lot  
lately, pondering.  
  
  
I hear a wretching noise, then see Chogg getting stuck once  
again with a guard's shockstic. He's just ruined a load of  
socks. Kellt and I chuckle.  
  
  
Jeets wanders in. "Bonterap is going after Okteppr. Right  
now!" The guards all rush out, so we stop what we're doing and  
follow.  
  
  
Out in the hall, the two Barabels are going at it. It is  
the most viscious fight I've ever seen. Prisoners are standing  
around the two in a circle, hooting and cheering. Chogg looks  
like he wants to jump in, but I grab his arm and shake my head  
negative. The Pigman looks downcast, but stays where he is,  
seeming to understand that this fight is a matter of honor.  
  
  
Kellt wonders aloud, "Why aren't the guards doing anything  
to stop this?"  
  
  
Jeets shrugs. "Probably the same reason we aren't. It's  
between the two of them."  
  
  
When the fight is over, Bonterap is the winner. Okteppr  
is dragged away by the guards.  
  
  
He is quite dead.  
  
  
DAY TWENTY  
  
  
We are all still hurting over Okteppr's death. And there is  
still no sign of Cantah. We fear he is dead, as well.  
  
  
Those fears are soon laid to rest.  
  
  
Apparently, while we were on mining duty, one of the guards  
on duty in the furnace room noticed a foul odour coming from the  
far corner of the room. The furnace generator room is only  
maintained once a week, if that, so nobody noticed the smell  
until today.  
  
  
What the guard found was Cantah (as if you hadn't guessed).  
He was very dead, his body pinned to the wall with some kind of  
hooks. His stomach was ripped open and his guts were all over  
the floor. In addition, two huge bitemarks were found on the  
body; one on his arm, the other had taken a good chunk of the  
Lemorian's head with it. According to my source, Lemorians have  
green brains. Go figure.  
  
  
We sat together after our shift and wondered what was next.  
  
  
DAY TWENTY-THREE  
  
  
I guess what was next was Bonterap trying to off the rest of  
Okteppr's lackies. Meaning us. I guess he sees us as a threat.  
  
  
One of his mindless drones tried to shiv me in the 'fresher  
unit today. I was lucky that Jeets was there or I might've  
bought it right then and there. As it is, I'm having problems  
writing this down today, due to the fact that the shiv caught me  
in my writing arm.  
  
  
Oh well. An arm's better than getting it in the heart.  
  
  
Good ol' Jeets.  
  
  
DAY TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
  
The arm is feeling a bit better today. I'm writing this  
right before they shut the lights out for the night. Chogg is on  
his bunk, snoring away, and dribbling black stuff out of his open  
mouth. I laugh to myself.  
  
  
A strange thing happened today. Bonterap made a move to  
kill Jeets. Personally. And Jeets beat him. Bonterap is now  
food for the worms. I swear, Jeets keeps surprising me. I mean,  
he can fight, I tell you. The moves he had; if I didn't know  
better, I'd think he was a Jedi Knight or something. Maybe he  
has some Force talent or something. Not that I really believe in  
that mystical crud, but I've seen Jedi do some crazy things. It  
could just be cybernetic enhancements, or drugs or something, but  
they can move. And Jeets definitely has some kind of training.  
  
  
Anyway, the other strange thing that happened was, after he  
finished wiping the floor with Bonterap, he turned and said to  
me, "It's almost time." Then he smiled and was dragged away by  
the guards.  
  
  
I'll have to ask him what that meant. When he gets out of  
solitary, of course.  
  
  
I chuckle again. That Jeets. He's one surprising bastard.  
  
  
DAY THIRTY-ONE  
  
  
The prison is in total disarray. Ever since Jeets killed  
Bonterap, everyone's been fighting to be top dog. The Barabel's  
cronies are, so far, trying to keep the power, but most of the  
other prisoners are looking to align themselves with me, Chogg  
and Kellt. And of course Jeets. He is the one who got rid of  
Bonterap, after all.  
  
  
Jeets is out of solitary tommorow. All of us are excited.  
He'll know what to do. And essentially since I'm such good friends  
with Jeets, I'll be the second-most powerful prisoner in  
this dump.  
  
  
And trust me. I love the sound of that.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
(Note to Governor Parnel: This was the last entry in Prisoner #  
113478©2B's journal. What follows are eyewitness accounts of  
what occured the following day. Warden Ornam)  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
EYEWITNESS ACCOUNT PRISONER # 45678-1C (Kellt)  
  
  
It was the most horrible thing. Jeets was getting out of  
solitary that day, and all of us were excited to see him. The  
day started out like any other day. We went and had breakfast,  
then Gerg, Jeets, Chogg and I headed out to the mine yards for our  
shift.  
  
  
The power struggle, I'm sure you know what I'm talking  
about, was getting heated. Especially now that Jeets was out.  
Gerg and Jeets spent the shift talking about it. It was obvious  
to anybody that these two were going to be the next Top Guys.  
You know what I mean. Jeets didn't really want the  
responsibility, but Gerg kept convincing him that it had to be  
him. I agreed. After all, Jeets was the one who dethroned the  
last boss. I mean, even Okteppr, May he be One with the Force,  
couldn't do that. Even Chogg seemed to understand, and he  
grunted out that "Yes, Jeets lead! Yes Yes!" Or something along  
those lines, anyway. My Gammorean ain't so great, and Chog's  
Basic is even worse.  
  
  
So, finally Jeets agrees to take the job, and him and Gerg  
begin to strategize. They were still working hard, mind you,  
just like the rest of us, but they were talking while working.  
Understand?  
  
  
Anyway, shortly after second break, one of Bonterap's goons,  
I think it was Benta Kollbana, you know, that big Kiklan bruiser.  
I think he was Bonterap's second in command or something. Well,  
he comes over and tries to crack Jeets over the head with his  
pic. Jeets sidestepped the blow, and swung back with his pic.  
I was expecting the guards to break it up, but to my surprise,  
the guards were nowhere to be found.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jeets is dancing around this Kiklan, twice his  
size, and is slowly wearing him down. I guess he got a little  
too cocky, 'cause Tollbana lashed out blindly and managed to  
connect his pic with Jeets' jaw. He moved in to finish the job,  
but Gerg, Chogg and I stepped in to protect him. He was our  
friend, after all, and you gotta stick together in a place like  
this.  
  
  
So Tollbana clears out, saying he'll finish the job another  
time. Gerg doesn't know what to make of this. I guess he  
thought Jeets had Jedi magic or something. Me, I think he  
could've kicked Tollbana's tail; he just got a little cocky after  
wasting Bonterap.  
  
  
This is where it gets weird. Jeets is lying on the ground,  
unconscious, or so I thought at the time. The guards are still  
nowhere to be seen. No, I'm telling the truth. They weren't  
there. Fine, don't believe me. Anyway, like I said, I thought  
Jeets was unconscious or dead. So did Gerg. He was mortified;  
Jeets was his best friend in here, y'know, and I don't think Gerg  
had many friends in his life before Gerhelion.  
  
  
So Gerg leans over Jeets, and is slapping him in the face,  
trying to get him to wake up. You can tell he's genuinely  
concerned.  
  
  
That's when it happened. Jeets' eyes snapped open, and he  
reached up and grabbed Gerg behind the head. Gerg starts to help  
him up, but faster than lightening, Jeets' other hand shoots out,  
holding a shiv. I don't know where he got it, but there it was.  
Then he stabs Gerg in the throat with it, then pulls it out and  
stabs him in the stomach. He twisted it around in there, to mess  
up Gerg's guts really good. I thought at first that he did it by  
accident, y'know thinking it was Tollbana above him, but then he  
said it, in the moment right before Gerg's life left him.  
  
  
"Bilbav Trenaken sends his greetings."  
  
  
What in the name of the Force does that mean? Anyway, Gerg  
seemed to understand what it meant, because, right before he  
died, I could see a look of utter betrayal in his eyes.  
  
  
Jeets just chuckled, then the guards reappeared and dragged  
him away.  
  
  
Can't you tell me what's going on? Yeah, I didn't think so.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
  
EYEWITNESS ACCOUNT PRISONER # 113475-2B (Chogg)  
  
  
(Please note: Chogg is Gammorean. We asked him to speak Basic  
for this account, which, in hindsight, may have been a mistake.)  
  
  
We get up. Eat good gruel. It yum. We go to rocksmash  
place, smash rocks. Chogg like smash rocks, this place fun.  
  
  
Gerg, no Jeets, get in fight with Tuhblanna. Tuhblanna  
hit Jeets good with rocksmash stick. Chogg want to hit somebody  
with rocksmash stick.  
  
  
Jeets fall down. Gerg look sad, tries to help frund Jeets.  
Jeets stick sharp thing in Gerg's neck. Gerg fall down and die.  
  
  
Jeets say something, then ticklestick men come and take him  
out.  
  
  
Chogg hungry, want more breakfast.  
  
  
(At this point, Chogg began coughing up some kind of viscous  
black ooze, and the interrogator ordered him removed from the  
room. These were the only two prisoners who seemed to have seen  
anything. Apparently, blindness is a side effect of mining on  
Gerhelion.)  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
  
  
TRANSCRIPT OF PRISONER # 113486-2B'S INTERROGATION (Coban Jeets)  
Lt. Metg Fallo presiding  
  
  
MF: Why did you do it!  
  
  
CJ: I'm not talking to you. Get the warden in here.  
  
  
MF: I will ask you again nicely. Why did you kill prisoner  
113478-2B.  
CJ: Because I felt like it.  
  
  
(Lt. Fallo hits Jeets in the face. Prisoner doesn't seem to be  
affected.)  
  
  
CJ: (Smiling) You shouldn't do that. I don't like it.  
  
  
MF: Yeah well, tough. Now, one last time; Why did you kill your  
friend, Gerg Daetsnah?  
  
  
CJ: No, I'll tell you one last time; Get the warden in here now.  
I'll only talk to him.  
  
  
(Lt. Fallo moves to hit Jeets again, but the prisoner has somehow  
managed to get loose of his binders. He grabs Fallo by the arm,  
twists him around, pulls the lieutenant's blaster and points it  
at Fallo's head.)  
  
  
CJ: Now, get the warden! (Points at the other guard) And turn  
that blasted recorder off!  
  
  
(At this point, Warden Ornam is summoned.)  
  
  
END TRANSCRIPT  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
  
  
FROM WARDEN GRIL ORNAM'S PERSONAL JOURNAL  
  
  
Two weeks have passed, since Gerg Daetsnah was killed by his  
friend Coban Jeets. Or should I say, bounty hunter Lawg Skrak.  
The hunter infiltrated my prison, apparently with the permission  
of Governor Parnel himself. This explains the governor's  
interest in the incident, but not why he would allow such a thing  
to happen. Especially without informing me first.  
  
  
At the moment that Jeets confronted me with his true  
identity, I didn't believe him. I thought it was some ploy to  
get me to let him go. But I had seen the holos of him fighting  
Bonterap; there was also the relative ease with which he escaped  
his binders to take into account.  
  
  
Then, when he pressed a spot on his right arm, and told me  
to look out the window, I was convinced. His ship, the Avenging  
Angel was hovering outside the room, all weapons pointed in at  
us. I guess he had some kind of undetectable beckon call  
implanted under his skin. I had no choice but to free the man.  
  
  
As Skrak left, he told us not to bother trying to match his  
face to any known persons lists, as he'd undergone some cosmetic  
surgery for this job. Surgery, he assured us, that would soon  
be reversed. Besides, he said, his real face wasn't on any  
lists, either. He also said not to worry about being in too much  
trouble; Governor Parnel would verify his authority in this  
matter. Then he left.  
  
  
Unfortunately, I was unable to contact Governor Parnel  
about this at the time, and now it seems the governor has been  
transferred.  
  
  
Leaving me with a lot of unanswered questions.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------  
  
  
A historian's note on these documents.  
  
  
The preceding documents recently came across my desk during  
my arduous task of researching the events of the Deridian War.  
While digging through the events of that conflict, I became  
enamoured with the historical figure of General Lynathria Skrak,  
and as a result, began, as a hobby of sorts, researching the  
Skrak family line.  
  
  
Needless to say, everyone knows the current day Lawg Skrak,  
bounty hunter, sometime NRI operative and husband to Jedi Knight,  
Taara Hentt. He is also known as a decent man. This was not  
always the case, however. Belonging to an unknown alien species,  
and having lived for over a century thus far, Lawg has had a  
reputation for being one of the hardest, cruelest bounty hunters  
to ever roam the galaxy. The reputation isn't quite deserved  
anymore. He is still feared and respected, but in a different  
way, and I thought I'd heard all the terrible stories about him  
that there were to hear.  
  
  
After attending his and Taara's wedding two years ago, Lawg  
himself filled me in on his personal history, as well as giving  
me a datapad he'd stolen years before from Pordus Ore (datapad  
information can be found in File 3348-1A7). He didn't know much  
about his family tree, as his species is unknown to even him;  
however he did give a rather detailed account of his own life.  
Some of the tales were awful. Lawg did some terrible things in  
his day, but he never mentioned the events mentioned in these  
documents. He never mentioned them to me, at least. I'm sure  
his wife knows about them.  
  
  
I will be asking him about them; in fact I am meeting with  
him and Taara on Yavin Four in two weeks time. However, after  
reading these papers, I'm sure I can figure out for myself why  
he never brought it up. Apaling, to say the least. I hope the  
galaxy never again sees the Lawg Skrak who once roamed the stars.  
  
  
Expect a follow-up in two weeks time.  
  
  
The events accounted for in the preceding pages occurred  
eighty-two years before the Battle of Yavin.  
  
  
From: Deridian War Documentarian Karl Khent  
To: New Republic Historical Council  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Follow-up to report 89900-4T  
  
  
After having talking recently to bounty hunter Lawg Skrak  
regarding the events of my last report, I have learned the  
following information.  
  
  
When confronted with the query, Lawg said the reason he  
had said nothing earlier was simply because he was too ashamed  
to talk about it. He really didn't want to say anything more,  
but did decide to help me put the tale into a more, how did he  
say, 'historical perspective'.  
  
  
And what he told me was interesting, to say the least. It  
put a whole new spin on the Lawg Skrak mythos.  
  
  
The tale he began to weave started shortly after the Battle  
of Endor, and about four days after Lawg, Taara and General  
Calrissian's encounter with Atha Prime. This encounter with  
Lawg's uncle, Kathar Drek, is of course known to us (see File #  
6675-LS). What wasn't included in that account was that, shortly  
after Lawg killed Kathar, he salvaged his uncle's personal logs  
from his downed vessel. Contained in these files were evidence  
of Kathar's behind-the-scenes manipulation of Lawg's life.  
Kathar had admitted to this before Lawg killed him, but the logs  
served to confirm it. So many things that had happened over the  
course of the bounty hunter's long career had been a direct  
result of his uncle's interference, including the deaths of his  
parents.  
  
  
It also sheds some light on Warden Gril Ornam's curiosity  
towards his superior's unusual interest in the events at the  
Gerhelion Penal Facility. After doing some quick research, I was  
able to ascertain that Governor Parnel served as governor for a  
period of one week before Lawg infiltrated the prison, then  
mysteriously disappeared one week after the incident with Gerg  
Daetsnah. The report said he was transferred, but no other trace  
of Parnel can be found in any Republic records.  
  
  
Lawg says this is because Governor Parnel was, in fact,  
Kathar Drek.  
  
  
As to what Drek's motivations behind this incident were,  
Lawg can only speculate.  
  
  
More information as it is uncovered.  
  
  
From: Deridian War Documentarian Karl Khent  
To: New Republic Historical Council  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
